in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/The Portal Problem Quiz 1.0 Answers
YES! Here are the answers. Enjoy! Q1. What is the name of the cube that stuck itself to Green Shadow's leaf? (Infinity Cube) Q2. Was it the left or right leaf that the cube stuck itself to? (Right leaf.) Q3. What was the name of the giant octopus that attacked Bonk Choy? (Tentacle.) Q4. What is the name of the bean pirate crew? (Pirates of the CarriBEAN.) Q5. Why did Captain Blackbean "save" the gang? (To steal their loot.) Q6. What was the first form that Green Shadow took with her cube? (Ink Shadow.) Q7. Who captured the gang at the end of the first episode? (Captain Blackbean.) Q8. How did the bean pirate crew's ship explode? (Kirby threw a bomb.) Q9. Which two characters continued arguing after the ship exploded until they reach the island? (Tiny and Huge-Giganticus.) Q10. Do all Peakea natives just speak their own language? (No. The chief is able to speak in English. After all, he's technically a Peakea native.) BONUS #1. List all the tribes on the island. There are six of them. You'll get 1 point for each one answered correctly. (Peakea, Flowa, Nutderthal, Shroomie, Veggriefer, Spibean) Q11. What did the Peakeas name Tentacle? (Entacletea.) Q12. What is the substance that enchanted Chief Reengea's sword? (Leafium.) Q13. Who did Chief Reengea's sword originally belong to? (His father.) Q14. Did the gang sail through Shark Reef or Current Line to get to the island with the portal out? (Current Line.) Q15. What creatures are enemies to the Crab Empire? (Electric dolphins.) Q16. What is the island mentioned on Q14 known as? (The Challenging Lands.) Q17. What is the maze on the island known as? (The Labyrinth.) Q18. Who was the first character trapped in the maze? (Bonk Choy.) Q19. Who is the monster who kept giving riddles to the gang? (Enigma.) Q20. What is the difference between the dark and light green slimes in the Slime Crossing obstacle? (The dark green slimes are bouncy, while the light green slimes are sticky.) BONUS #2: 'List the tests that took place in The Test in order. You'll get 1 point for each one answered correctly. '(Accuracy, Speed, Stealth, Quick-Thinking.) Q21. The four ghosts have their own gang name. What is it called? (The Fanatic Four.) Q22. What is the real name of The Champion? (Olympus.) Q23. What are The Champion's minions known as? (Space Invaders.) Q24. Who was Starcade's cell guardian? (Donkey Kong.) Q25. Who has the greatest crush on Starcade? (Re-Peat Moss.) Q26. What is the name of Starcade's pet centipede from the game Centipede? (Buddy.) Q27. What game did The Champion and Starcade play one year ago in a championship competition? (Pong.) Q28. What is Eitbit's main currency? (Tickets.) Q29. The Champion invents a gas he calls "happy gas". What is its actual name? (Addiction Fever Gas.) Q30. How many Star Fighters are there, including Starcade? (Eight.) BONUS #3: 'List down all the arcade games referenced in the episode Stage Two. There are seven of them. You'll get 1 point for each one answered correctly. '(Super Mario Bros, Pacman, Donkey Kong, Space Invaders, Pong, Centipede, Bomberman.) Category:Blog posts